seventeen
by syahaaz
Summary: aku menyukai angka 17 karena aku menyukaimu / meanie/minggu x wonwoo/ seventeen


Aku menyukai angka 17 karena aku menyukaimu.

-seventeen-

"Mingyu sedang apa kau berdiri disana?" Ucap Seorang namja berambut hitam yang sedang mendorong troli berisi belanjaan yang cukup banyak kepada namja yang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah toko aksesoris.

"Hyung, sini!" Namja bernama mingyu itu memanggil namja yang sedang mendorong troli untuk mendekat kearahnya, mau tidak mau membuat namja itu menurut.

"Apa?" Tanyanya.

"wonwoo hyung lihat! Itu gantungan kunci bergambar angka 17. Bagus kan?" Mingyu menunjuk gantungan yang ia maksud kepada wonwoo yang berada tepat di sebelahnya. Wonwoo hanya mendengus melihat kelakuan namja yang memang lebih muda darinya ini. Mingyu sangat menyukai angka 17, wonwoo tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran namja itu hingga sangat menyukai angka yang terdiri dari angka 1 dan 7, apa bagusnya? Wonwoo sudah sering menanyakan ini namun selalu dijawab dengan sebuah senyum aneh di wajah mingyu yang tidak pernah menjawab apapun dari pertanyaannya.

"Terserah kau saja, aku ingin cepat pulang" ujar wonwoo malas. Mingyu pun dengan cepat memasuki toko itu dan mengambil gantungan yang ia tunjuk kepada wonwoo beberapa saat lalu. Tak lama kemudian, wonwoo mendapati mingyu keluar dengan senyum bahagia berserta kantung kecil di tangannya yang berisi gantungan kunci berwarna merah dengan gambar angka 17. Merah juga warna favorite mingyu. Mungkin sepertinya gantungan itu akan menjadi barang berharga bagi mingyu karena berisi dua hal favoritenya sekaligus.

-seventeen-

"Hyung, apa jaketku tertinggal di rumahmu?" Tanya mingyu setelah menaruh belanjaan yang ia bawa di dapur rumah wonwoo.

"Jaket yang mana?" Tanya wonwoo.

"Jaket yang warna merah, lengannya putih lalu di punggungnya ada nomor 17" wonwoo lagi-lagi tidak habis pikir dengan mingyu yang selalu berkutat dengan warna merah dan angkat 17. Apa dia akan mati jika tidak menyebut hal itu sehari saja?

"Aku tidak tahu" wonwoo mengerdikkan bahunya sembari berjalan mondar-mandir hanya untuk menyusun barang-barang yang baru ia beli ke tempat seharusnya.

"Hyung ayolah... jaket itu sangat berharga bagiku" ujar mingyu yang juga mengikuti kemana wonwoo bergerak. Wonwoo dapat melihat mingyu yang mengeluarkan puppy eyes dari sudut matanya. Ia mendengus melihat tingkah mingyu yang selalu seperti ini jika berhubungan dengan angka 17 itu.

"Sudahlah mingyu, kau lebih baik pulang. Nanti aku antarkan kalau jaketmu memang ada disini" merasa kesal akhirnya wonwoo memutuskan untuk menyuruh mingyu pulang. Rumah mingyu memang tidak jauh, tepat disebelah rumah wonwoo adalah rumah mingyu, oleh karena itu mingyu sering menghabiskan waktunya dirumah wonwoo.

Wonwoo kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan membereskan rumah. Wonwoo memang bisa dikatakan orang yang apik. rumahnya sudah cukup bersih namun tetap saja ia ingin membuat rumah itu lebih bersih.

"Apa ini?" Gumamnya saat sapu yang sedang ia gunakan untuk membersihkan bawah tempat tidurnya menabrak sesuatu. wonwoo rasa, ia tidak pernah menaruh apapun di bawah tempat tidurnya.

Wonwoo pun menunduk untuk mengetahui apa yang ada di bawah tempat tidurnya itu. Ia menggunakan tangannya untuk meraba tempat sempit itu dan... dapat.  
Sebuah jaket berwarna merah yang pasti bukan miliknya karena jaket itu berukuran cukup besar bagi tubuh mungilnya. Wonwoo meneliti setiap inci jaket itu dan menemukan nomor punggung yang tak asing di bagian belakang jaket itu, 17. Sudah dapat ditebak siapa pemilik jaket itu bukan?

"Apa bagusnya 17?" gumamnya sembari membolak-balik jaket yang ia pegang.

"Apa ada makna tertentu sehingga mingyu begitu menggilai angka ini?" tangan wonwoo beralih menggapai rasleting jaket tersebut dan mulai membukanya.

"Cih bodoh sekali. Dimana-mana hiasan ditaruh dibagian depan, kenapa ini ditaruh dibelakang? Padahalkan bagus" Dibagian belakang saku jaket itu terdapat huruf 'M' dan 'W' berwarna merah dan biru yang dibordir berdeketan.

"Jaket aneh. Sama seperti pemiliknya" wonwoo terkekeh kecil lalu memasukkan jaket itu ke keranjang baju kotor untuk ia cuci nantinya.

-seventeen-

"Ck! Dasar mesin printer bodoh!" Wonwoo memukul mesin printer miliknya. Tugas-tugas kuliahnya menumpuk dan harus dikumpulkan besok. Kadang wonwoo berpikir untuk mengirimkan tugasnya lewat email kalau saja dosen tua itu tidak mewajibkan mahasiswanya untuk mengumpulkan dalam bentuk kertas.

"Aish bagaimana ini?" gumamnya sembari mengusap wajahnya kasar. Wonwoo rasanya ingin menangis, tapi ia sadar jika hal ini sangat tidak pantas untuk ditangisi. Ia tidak secengeng mingyu saat kehilangan cassing handphone bergambar angka 17 nya itu.  
1 2 3 Mingyu...?

"Mingyu!" Wonwoo beranjak dari tempatnya tak lupa membawa mesin printernya yang rusak itu. Ia membuka pintu dan bersiap untuk keluar, namun ia ingat bahwa ia meninggalkan sesuatu, jaket. Jaket mingyu yang kemarin ia cuci belum sempat ia kembalikan, lagipula jaket mingyu sudah kering dan sudah ia setrika sebelumnya jadi ia memutuskan untuk sekalian mengembalikan jaket itu.

Wonwoo tahu benar mingyu bukanlah tukang service printer atau sebagainya, tapi wonwoo tahu bahwa apapun yang perbaiki pasti akan bekerja seperti semula. Tidak semuanya, walau kadang barang-barang itu malah semakin rusak tapi setidaknya mingyu bisa diandalkan.

"Mingyu-ya!" Tidak butuh mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, wonwoo segera mencari keberadaan maniak angka 17 itu. Wonwoo berkeliling rumah mingyu dari mulai ruang tamu, dapur, ruang makan, namun nihil. Pemuda itu pasti sedang melakukan ritualnya dikamar. Ya ritual, apalagi jika bukan tidur dikamarnya dengan earphone yang menyumbat telinganya.

Wonwoo membuka pintu kamar bertuliskan 'kim 17 mingyu' yang langsung menampakkan seseorang yang sedang bergelung dalam selimut tebal yang hampir membuatnya terlihat seperti ulat.

"YAK! KIM MINGYU!" Teriak wonwoo mencoba untuk membangunkan mingyu yang masih berada di alam mimpinya.

"MINGYU! BANGUN ATAU AKU BAKAR SELURUH BENDA YANG BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN 17 ITU!" sontak mingyu melompat dari kasurnya dan berlari kearah wonwoo.

"Jangan hyung" ucap mingyu dengan kedua tangan yang ia kepalkan dan menaruhnya di depan dada. Persis seperti orang memohon.

"Tolong perbaiki ini" wonwoo menyodorkan mesin printernya kepada mingyu, mingyu yang sadar bahwa dirinya masih berada dibawah ancaman wonwoo itupun langsung mengambil mesin printer itu dan mengangguk.

Mingyu meletakkan printer itu di meja belajarnya dan mulai membukanya, meneliti setiap inci yang ada dalam mesin tersebut.

"Ini jaketmu" wonwoo kembali menyodorkan sebuah jaket yang sukses membuat mingyu menampakkan senyum bahagianya.

"Woahhh sudah kubilang ini pasti ada di rumah mu hyung. Terimakasih" mingyu langsung mengambil jaket itu dan memeluknya senang.

"Bodoh. Kau selalu saja seperti ini jika berhubungan dengan angkat 17" ujar wonwoo dengan membubuhkan jitakan kecil di kepala mingyu. Sontak mingyu menghentikan aktifitas memeluk jaketnya dan menatap wonwoo tajam.

Wonwoo tidak biasa mendapatkan tatapan setajam ini dari mingyu. ia memang sering mengejek mingyu atas kesukaan anehnya itu, tapi baru kali ini mingyu bereaksi seperti ini. Apa mingyu akan marah?

Mingyu melempar jaket itu asal tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari wonwoo. Mingyu terus berjalan mendekati wonwoo yang juga terus berjalan mundur. Wonwoo berhenti saat punggungnya menyentuh dinding kamar mingyu. Wonwoo dapat merasakan tubuh mingyu yang juga berhenti dihadapannya. Mingyu menarik tangan wonwoo agar tidak terlalu menghimpit kepada dinding, membawa tubuh kecil wonwoo mendekat kearahnya. Setelah dirasa cukup, tangan mingyu beralih memeluk pinggang wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya terdiam, ia terlalu kaget untuk perlakuan mingyu yang seperti ini.

Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah wonwoo yang masih berada dalam pelukannya. Wonwoo refleks menutup matanya, enggan melihat apa yang akan mingyu lakukan.

'Mingyu pasti akan menciumku'  
'Dia gila'  
'Mingyu sudah gila'  
Wonwoo terus berkata dalam hatinya sembari menetralisir detak jantungnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah menjadi dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang membuatku menyukai angka 17 hyung?" Ujar mingyu berbisik sembari terus mengikis jarak diantara mereka hingga wonwoo dapat merasakan hidung mereka bersentuhan. Sementara wonwoo hanya dapat menahan nafasnya dan menggigit bibir kuat-kuat. Mingyu berpindah ke ceruk leher wonwoo, menghirup aroma tubuh wonwoo yang seakan menjadi candu baginya.

"Kau" bisik mingyu tepat di telinga wonwoo yang membuat wonwoo merinding seketika. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri, apakah karena mingyu yang berucap tepat di telinganya atau makna dari perkataan mingyu.

Mingyu menjauhkan wajahnya dari wonwoo dan melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi melingkar di perut hyung-nya tersebut. Wonwoo membuka matanya yang langsung disambut dengan senyum menawan seorang kim mingyu. Jujur saja, wonwoo masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang mingyu katakan padanya tadi.

"Aku menyukai mu hyung" wonwoo kembalu membeku atas kalimat yang mingyu katakan.

"K-kau... lalu apa hubungannya dengan 17?" Ya, wonwoo memang sangat terkejut atas pernyataan mingyu, tapi ia masih ingat betul apa yang menjadi pertanyaannya di awal.

"berapa tanggal ulang tahunmu?" Tanya mingyu

"17..." wonwoo diam setelah menjawab pertanyaan mingyu. Semuanya sudah jelas, 17 adalah tanggal ulang tahunnya dan mingyu menyukai angka 17 yang berarti dirinya.

mingyu kembali melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang wonwoo, membawa wonwoo kembali mendekat kearahnya. Wonwoo tidak berkutik, ia masih berkutat dengan pikiran-pikiran tentang angka 17 itu.

"aku menyukaimu hyung, aku menyukaimu melebihi angka 17. Aku menyukai angka 17 karena pada angka itulah kau berada di dunia ini. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih pada angka 17 karena kau adalah bagian dari 17 ku" wonwoo memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap mata mingyu yang masih memandangnya lekat, mingyu tidak pernah seserius ini, mungkin ini adalah kali pertama wonwoo melihat sisi lain dari seorang kim mingyu.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung. Sangat sangat mencintaimu" wajah mingyu lagi-lagi mendekat kearahnya. Ia hanya diam saat bibir mingyu menempel pada bibirnya. selama ini wonwoo hanya menganggap mingyu adalah adiknya karena usia mingyu yang memang lebih muda darinya. Ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa mingyu akan mencintainya seperti ini, namun wonwoo sadar bahwa ia juga senang dengan semua yang mingyu lakukan padanya. Wonwoo senang saat mingyu memberinya perhatian yang berlebih. wonwoo senang berada didekat mingyu.  
setelah ciuman singkat itu berakhir, wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali hanya untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya dan untuk menguatkan hatinya bahwa...

"aku juga mencintaimu mingyu"

.  
.

-end-

.

Gue tau ini gaje haha maapkan lah... eh tapi beneran deh gue baru nyadar juga pas baca fakta member svt, mingyu suka angka 17, awalnya mah gue juga gak ngeh tapi pas liat wonwoo lahir tanggal 17 juli 1996. 17... 17... seketika Udah lah pokoknya gue udah lelah sama meanie, kobam gue sama mereka mah :" lelah akan kode-kode tersembunyi/? Dah ah bye :* harap tinggalkan jejak di ff gaje ini, makasih juga udah mau baca :* salam nemplok!


End file.
